


Amor Fati

by Odd_Ellie



Series: Femslash February 2019 [1]
Category: Disney Princesses, Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: “Você sente falta dele ?”“Não”“Você ainda o odeia ?”“Sim...mas é um sentimento complicado”





	Amor Fati

O pai de Aurora foi enterrado nas criptas reais debaixo do Palácio.

Aquele não era um lugar onde Aurora particularmente gostava de ir, sendo que na década que seguiu seu despertar e sua coroação ela só tinha estado ali uma meia dúzia de vezes. E ela não estaria ali agora se naquela madrugada ela não tivesse sentindo Maleficent se levantar do seu lado da cama e quando olhou pela porta do quarto viu ela se dirigindo as escadas que levavam as criptas.

Aurora desceu as escadas na ponta dos pés e pela porta entreaberta viu a fada parada diante do túmulo, quieta e aparentemente perdida em pensamento.

“Eu sei que você está aqui Beastie” Maleficent disse.

Aurora abriu a porta, tentando não parecer embaraçada por ser pega espiando. E disse :

“Eu queria saber onde você tinha ido”

“Você me achou”

“Sim, mas eu não sei porque você está aqui”

“Eu sonhei com ele essa noite”

Aurora se aproximou e segurou a mão dela, e apesar de temer uma resposta positiva fez a pergunta :

“Você sente falta dele ?”

“Não”

“Você ainda o odeia ?”

“Sim...mas é um sentimento complicado”

“Porque ? Você tem o direito de odiá-lo após as coisas que ele fez a você”

“Verdade. Mas eu amo você bem mais do que eu odeio ele e sem ele você não existiria, no fim sua traição acabou sendo um meio para a minha felicidade. Quase me faz acreditar em destino”

Aurora olhou para o túmulo de seu pai e pensou na dor que ele tinha causado, como Maleficent e também o reino em geral tinham sido machucados por suas ações. O fato de tudo ter acabado bem não tornava suas ações e escolhas menos cruéis.

“Eu não quero ficar aqui com ele”

“Certo. Nós podemos subir”

“Eu falo no futuro, quando for a hora de me enterrar. Eu quero ser colocada em algum lugar onde a luz do sol toque a grama”

“Será feito”

“E você ?”

“Ao seu lado”

“Mesmo se eu preferisse ser enterrada aqui com meus antepassados ?”

“Qualquer lugar onde você esteja”

Aurora a beijou e pensou que talvez fosse destino como Maleficent tinha dito, ou ao menos algum tipo de justiça cósmica. Que ele não tinha ganhado, que elas encontraram felicidade apesar dele e em parte por causa dele. Felicidade era sua vingança e sua recompensa.

Elas saíram das criptas com as mãos juntas deixando a escuridão para trás e encontrando ao subirem as escadas os primeiros raios de sol da manhã iluminando o grande salão do castelo.


End file.
